


Splatter Me Wonderful

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingerpaint and babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter Me Wonderful

Eight arms came in useful when babysitting Wonderweiss, Luppi thought meditatively. If not for his soul slayer, there would be fuschia fingerpaint on every unmoving object within a twenty-foot radius without a doubt.

He didn't understand what attraction Wonderweiss felt for the most offensively bright colours he could find, but Luppi knew himself well enough to understand that this was something about Wonderweiss he would never wish to change.

Even he got bored of monotone every once in a while.

Besides, fingerpaint had some very fun uses after the lights went out, though he would never tell anyone. And Wonderweiss knew how to make the red taste like cherries.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: esotaria  
> Prompt: fingerpaints


End file.
